Be careful what you wish for it might just come true
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: "Be careful what you wish for it might just come true" it was a very popular human saying, and besides what Michael use to say, he wasn't above of such behaviour, whishing the only thing he couldn't have: the happy ending, the easy way out, the lost brother returning home. Or so he thought.


**• Fandom:** Supernatural  
**• Title:** Be careful what you wish for it might just come true.  
**• Claim: **Adam Milligan, Sam Winchester, Michael, Lucifer, God.  
**• Summary: **"Be careful what you wish for it might just come true" it was a very popular human saying, and besides what Michael use to say, he wasn't above of such behaviour, whishing the only thing he couldn't have: the happy ending, the easy way out, the lost brother returning home. Or so he thought.  
**• Warnings:** Possibly a bit of "OOC" on the characters, maybe a bit of blasphemy at the mention of God and His relationship with Michael and Lucifer (but this is completely Kripke's fault, he made the show!). English isn't my first language, so whatever that seems odd it's my fault, please let me know.  
**• Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to CW Channel, I was just having fun writing this down.  
**• Notes:** This is the first time I write something for this fandom and I am really nervous, but I have the need to do it anyway. The story contains some of my headcanons which one of them is that since Michael really didn't want to kill his brother, he was dragged into the Cage as a kind of "second chance" (it sounded best on my mind, I guess). And yeah, some facts will be different from the original Supernatural plot, but I doubt someone will complain... or at least I hope so. Please, enjoy!

* * *

_Be careful with what you wish, it could became true._

Humanity evolves with time, and thus they gained conscience about themselves and the world that surrounded them. They make sayings, but very few angels pay them attention enough to remember it. Gabriel, the Messenger, was the most exposed to humanity of the angels and archangels and thus he learnt the sayings by heart.

"Michael" he whispered, watching the chair where his older brother used to sat and read with Lucifer, before the fall. "How long will you mourn _him_?" he asked, quietly. Gabriel loved his brothers dearly, and he shared a deep bond with Lucifer, the one who taught him how to fly and every trick in his arsenal. But Gabriel stopped his mourning when he became aware that Michael was broken, if just a little.

Michael hadn't hesitate when he banished his younger brother, imprisoned him in the pit several centuries ago. Michael had been strong and powerful, merciless and deaf to Lucifer's cries, but Michael has been mourning since then and spending many hours longing, watching to his sides, as if expecting that the Morning Star will appear suddenly, talking easily and singing to him.

"Do you need something, Gabriel?" Michael asked when he decided that it is time to acknowledge his presence, because Michael is always aware of his surroundings.

"Not at all" Gabriel said, easily. "I was watching the humans once again, I'll be going soon in another mission" and it wasn't a lie, after all, Michael asked the wrong question.

Michael nodded and rise slowly, his movements gracious, he granted his brother a small smile that didn't reach his eyes and then walked to another place, to mourn alone and in pace, without the sharp eyes of Gabriel over him, watching him as if they knew everything.

"Michael" Gabriel called, smirking a bit. "I learnt another saying today, wanna hear it?" Michael didn't move, so Gabriel took that as permission. "Be careful with what you wish, it could became true."

Michael kept his gaze on his front, but his shoulders where tense and his wings made an attempt to cover him, it was just for a moment before Michael retrieved his wings.

"If there is the need to be cautious about a wish, then the wish is dangerous and you must not wished it in the first place. Humans do never learn"

When Michael left Gabriel shook his head, his brother was stubborn as no one else –perhaps just Lucifer himself. He gazed once again towards the human below his feet, watch them walk, love, hate and die. Watch them wish for things, desire possessions, treasures, loved ones. Angels do not wish, they were not made for it because technically they have everything they could wish for, and the key was 'technically'.

"Is something troubling you, Gabriel?" Raphael asked, he had been searching for his little brother, wanting to have a word with him for a while. "You have that look on your face, something is bothering you or you are up at something."

"Just the usual, brother" he replied, smiling innocently. "I need to see Castiel; maybe I should teach him some tricks."

And Raphael let him be, because he cannot heal Gabriel if he doesn't know where the wound was.

Millennia passed and too many things broke, shattered to pieces that will never be united again. Castiel fell, Uriel died, Zacariah died, Annael fell and _died_. Gabriel disappeared without leave a trail to track; Michael tried to remain strong, but too many brothers had been lost, too many brothers had become cold, distant and faithless. Michael broke piece by piece, and when Lucifer walked the Earth, he stand still and proud along his remaining siblings, giving them the image of the General that they need and wanted; inside, Michael prayed to his Father, whishing for him to come back home.

_Wishing for not kill the younger brother he raised and love the most, the one who broken him in the first place_.

And then the Winchester happened, Samuel Winchester happened, to be more accurate. Dean rejected him, fight him with all his will, Castiel fell. The Plan _failed_. The whole plan, the one who Michael had known since the very moment he banished Lucifer. Michael didn't know what had happened, why and how the plan failed?

"FATHER!" he screamed, knowing that it was futile. "FATHER, FORGIVE ME!"

He had been dragged to the pit with Lucifer, Adam and Sam. He was the good son, the one who obeyed every order his Father gave him.

"FATHER!" he screamed, loudly.

Lucifer looked at him and shook his head, whispering something that neither Sam or Adam could understand but Michael did, because he looked at him visibly angry. Adam and Sam shrink themselves, one because of the fear and the other trying to protect his younger brother if the fury of the Heaven's sword fell upon them all.

"You lose your faith in _HIM_, Lucifer" Michael said, disappointed. "You lose your faith and still you claim love Father, you have no forgiveness."

"Yours" he pointed, casually. Lucifer knew the cage, he could not die. No one could, not there. The cage means punishment, isolation but not dead. "Father will always forgive" and he knew that was true, deep in the bottom of his grace he knew that. If he begged for his Father forgiveness, if he redeemed himself, he will be granted with his Father's love and affection once again, regaining his place among the Host as the most perfect and beautiful angel and archangel of them all. He is not sorry yet, still.

"My mission was killing you, Satan." And then Michael looked at Sam with fury, it was his entire fault, he should pay, he should learn what his place was.

"Lucifer" the younger corrected, immediately. He didn't care if Michael called him monster, but he will not allow his brother to change his name, to spoil his name. "It is Lucifer, it was Father the one who named me and it was you the one who swore always remember my name. Are you a liar now, brother?" he taunted, ignoring the discomfort of the humans. Sam was useless now.

"You fell" Michael answered. "You fell, Lucifer." But he did not call him 'Satan' again, and the cage remained in silence for a couple of years.

Sometimes they fight each other, wound each other so deeply that the walls of the cage tremble and shake, and Adam and Sam feel their ears bleed and their souls cry for mercy. Sometimes Lucifer plays with Sam, taunted him, making him believed fantasies and then just tearing everything apart. Sometimes it was Michael the one who did it.

It was punishment in the archangel's head, it wasn't torture. But they are energy and raw power, and the humans were just meat and a breakable soul. Divine punishment always seems torture, Sam learnt.

"Father" Michael whispered one day, attracting the attention of his brother and the humans, but ignoring them he prayed. "I failed, I know, I did not efforts enough. I accept my punishment, Father."

They didn't know how many years have passed since they have fell, but it was the first time Michael acknowledge the fact that he is going to remain in the pit for a good amount of time. Forever. Sam and Adam shivered: The Cage is punishment, Divine Punishment from God, there's no escape.

The Cage is cold and makes you feel empty, rejected of the world, isolated. So when a warm sensation filled the cage everyone feel competent and whole. They are no broken anymore, their souls feel touched by a warm and affectionate hand that caressed and pamper their holes, remanded them. And then it's the voice that comes from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, and its warm and Sam and Adam felt _safe_ for the first time. Michael felt young again, as if he was a child once again, allowed to make mistakes and happy to learn from them, feeling the lovely touch of his Father. Lucifer closed his eyes, trying to resist and reject the sensation not because he actually _hates_ it, just because he is being proud and stubborn, but in the end he allowed himself to melted into the touch and be whole again, be _himself_ once again.

"Children" the voice said, and the humans didn't know if it's mean for them or the archangels. "Michael, my first" he said, solemnly. "For millennia have you mourned your fallen brothers, but no one of them you have mourned most but Lucifer, the one who you raised first and the one who you love the most among your brothers. For millennia you had wished for him to repent his actions, to ask forgiveness and being sincere. Have you not been paying attention to his prison all this time, wishing silently for him to come back home? And even when he walked the Earth you wanted nothing more than he to see the light, to not kill him. Michael, my first and my good son, the one who never stop to pray"

Michael was silent, he wasn't being scolded, his Father was just pointing facts that no one but Michael knew, maybe just Gabriel, who always was sharp of mind. He had mourned and he mourned still, for his lost brothers, for his own failing. Slowly he lifted his chin and his Grace melted in the touch of his Father, feeling understanding.

"Yes I did, Father" he said, serious and sincere. "I have pray and mourn, and I do still. I wish, when I should have known better. I would ask forgiveness, Father, but I wish still." He said, quietly, ashamed of his weakness and undignified behaviour.

Lucifer had been silent, enjoying the warm of his Father voice, and the sweets words that showed him how wounded had been Michael. He didn't enjoy the suffering, but he at least he wasn't mourning alone his destiny.

"You prayed, Michael, and I will grant your wish, for you were a loyal son" he said, and Michael nodded in silent understanding, for it was a secret just shared between them alone. God turned his attention to his second child, the one He Himself favoured above every one of his angelical children. "Lucifer, my second son, you have learn nothing in this millennia." He stated, not disappointed, but the feeling grasped at Lucifer's Grace. "What will I do with you?"

When Lucifer told Sam that he didn't lie, he was telling the truth. Lucifer knew that the truth was always more powerful than the lies, so when he faced his Father, he answered truthfully:

"Wait, Father."

And God knew that already. He wanted his son to come home, but he will not take him until he has learned his lesson, it was a shame that a lot of his children got in the crossfire. He cannot blame them, He raised them to be obedient, too obedient, but now he was letting them thinking for themselves, remaining aside, watching.

"I'll take him" God said, taking Adam's soul and body with him. "He does not belong here, you shouldn't have brought him back, Michael" he scolded, patiently. "Free will is something I gifted my seconds born, Dean was using his gift" _And I was by his side_, was left unsaid. Then God looked at Sam and touched his soul, healing it a bit, not completely, there was a role to play still for Sam Winchester. "You'll be taken care of soon, and be kind to my children, they are learning"

He left and the emptiness came back to their Graces and Sam' soul. Lucifer focused his attention on Michel, curiosity gaining over the resentment he feels towards Michael, he ignored Sam' soul, no longer interested in him. He follows Michael day and night asking questions, but Michael said nothing. He no avoided his younger brother, but he changes the topic every time they talk, and Lucifer let him if just for the sake of hearing the fondness on Michael's voice.

When Sam disappeared, rescued by Death, they barely spare a look.

"Lucifer" Michael say once, when they were alone and the silence was too thick to bear. "Did you kill Gabriel? I heard the scream, I felt his Grace…"

Lucifer's Grace reached Michael's, seeking the warmth his older brother provides, the warmth he is getting used to again.

"No" he said, slowly after a longer time in silence. "We tricked them, fooled them. Gabriel play his role and leave, I spare him. It is Gabriel."

And that was the only reason, Gabriel was Lucifer's protégé. If there was one who Lucifer could not harm, it was Gabriel. Michael nodded, approving and relived.

"What do you wished?" asked Lucifer in return, and Michael smiled.

"I wish Gabriel's safety."

It wasn't a lie, but Lucifer didn't ask the correct question either. Michael wished Gabriel's well being for two main reasons; the first of all was because Gabriel was his hope. Gabriel gave him hope in Lucifer, if Lucifer broke Gabriel, then all hope could be lost. The second reason is because Gabriel was his little brother.

_«__Father, I always obey your orders and I will always do, I will never question. But Father, I wish, for how long have I wish, to know if I am doing your will. You are no longer here, is it our fault, my own or Lucifer's? I have faith, Father, I pray. Still I wish, for when the time come, to not have to kill _him_ Father. Give me a signal, whatever signal, Father, to follow it and spare my brother's life__»._

God gave Michael several signals; the problem was that Michael couldn't see them.

«_I wish I could mend my broken bond with Lucifer, Father. I wish for Gabriel's safety and Raphael' sanity and innocence; I pray, Father, give me strength_».


End file.
